


Of Play Dates and Panties

by zhyixingie



Series: Of Daddies and Pretty Babies [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Panties, Smut, Sugar Daddy, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: “Can you even call those underwear?”“Do you like them?”“I don’t remember buying you them.”“It’s on your credit card statement for this month.”"Fuck," Kris groanedIn which Kris is Jongdae's much older, rich Daddy and Jongdae gets to go on a play date with Chanyeol.





	Of Play Dates and Panties

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah yeah the hunhokai one was supposed to be next but this one was just way too fun to write
> 
> i'm sorry that these have sort of a pattern to them i didn't mean for that to happen, but i hope you all still enjoy!
> 
> this was honestly a JOY to write like this was so much fun and i got to put so much of my shitty humor and dumb krisdae banter because jongdae is literally me so he's a lot of fun to write about. i know krisdae isn't very popular anymore but like i love them because heiGHT DIFFERENCE and i hope people will still read this and like it and yeah.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this difference in dynamic to my two previous Chansoo fics - krisdae is way more chill and (imo) funny so yah! very different dynamic. very fun to write.
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> [follow me on twitter to watch me slowly die every time i try to write a fic?](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

               Jongdae got very excited when he saw his Daddy checking his phone every couple minutes one morning. Kris wasn’t a person who was on social media, or even knew how to use emojis – the most Jongdae could get out of him was an ‘I’m here’ or a ‘k’ or other basic answers to his capslock, emoji filled text messages. So, the fact that the tall man was staring at the screen of his old smartphone every little bit got Jongdae curious.

               “Who ya textin’?” Jongdae questioned as he draped himself over the back of the couch to look over his daddy’s shoulder. Kris immediately turned the phone off and looked back at him with his cemented scowl. Jongdae grinned at him.

               “No one,” the older said simply.

               “Wahh~ are you cheating on me, Daddy?” Jongdae cried, pulling himself over the back of the couch to flop himself over his daddy’s lap instead. “Who else could you possibly be giving your attention to?” He whined loudly as he reached for the cellphone he had easily figured out the passcode to (“1, 2, 3, 4 isn’t a good code, Daddy,” Jongdae had giggled. “But I’ll forget anything else,” his daddy had shrugged). Kris held it high out of his reach.

               “I’m just talking to that guy Kyungsoo, you nosy little brat,” Kris snapped, bringing the phone back down for him to look at. Jongdae perked up immediately, sitting up and trying to look at the screen again. “We were just trying to figure out when you and Chanseok are both available.”

               “Do you mean Chan _yeol_?” Jongdae giggled into his hand.

               “I don’t know the kid’s name,” Kris shoved his clingy baby off him. “Kyungsoo only seems to call him Chan and Channie.”

               “Awe,” Jongdae cooed from where he fell onto his back on the couch, “It makes sense he wouldn’t go by Chanyeol with his Daddy – that’s such a Big name for him.” He perked up again when he heard the phone vibrate in his daddy’s hand and watch as Kris painstakingly typed in his code to open the phone and read it. Jongdae draped himself over his daddy’s shoulders to look. “I’m available this weekend!” he yelled in his daddy’s ear when he read Kyungsoo’s message. Kris groaned at him that he was too loud – as usual – and told him to go play while he texted Chanyeol’s daddy.

               Jongdae, of course, didn’t listen to the request and wedged himself underneath his daddy’s arm so he could watch him text the other man a few times back and forth. He was practically bouncing in place as he watched them make plans for this Saturday – only two days away! – at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s house. Jongdae had never had another Little friend, and it was completely by chance that Chanyeol and him had found each other. He was glad for the slip of his tongue when they were at school one day together, and for Chanyeol being brave enough to confront him about it – and now the two of them were nearly inseparable when they were both on campus.

               “Nini and Hunnie don’t go to school,” Chanyeol had pouted when Jongdae asked about all the other boys in their little group. “And none of the other boys even know about me and my daddy… Baekhyun almost found out but he hasn’t seemed to yet. And from what I know Yixing and Luhan are both straight and don’t have girlfriends, and Minseok doesn’t even seem interested in people.”

               “So it’s just you and me,” Jongdae grinned, hugging the taller tightly from the side.

               “Yeah,” Chanyeol had hummed, looking away slightly.

               “Is something wrong?” Jongdae questioned, blinking up at the other.

               “I’m just worried how Baekhyun will feel about us being friends,” he said honestly.

               “Why would Baekhyun care?” Jongdae laughed. “I’m friends with him, and I’m friends with Minseok, and now I’m friends with you!”

               “Well,” Chanyeol bit his lip, lowering his voice. “You have to _promise_ you won’t tell anyone I told you – okay?”

               Jongdae had been pretty surprised when Chanyeol told him of Baekhyun’s previous crush on him, and then had felt bad about not mentioning Kris sooner. The older had become such a staple in his life that he sometimes forgot to tell new acquaintances about his boyfriend of over a year. He really liked Baekhyun as his friend, but laughed slightly when Chanyeol told him about the crush. “Baekie isn’t my type,” Jongdae giggled into his hand.

               “I can tell,” Chanyeol chuckled back. “Your daddy and Baekhyun couldn’t be more different.” The bubbly, small boy really was at the polar end from his stoic daddy who towered over him and made him feel just as small as he wanted to feel.

               “I can’t wait for you to meet Chan!” Jongdae said cheerily, turning back to look at Kris who looked like he had a headache from the ‘trying to figure out technology’ thing. Jongdae giggled and poked at his cheek until Kris bit his finger, making him cry out. “Daddy~ that wasn’t very nice!” he pouted.

               “Then stop harassing me,” the taller said simply, reaching out to squeeze Jongdae on his side, making him shuffle back and away from the tickles.

               “I hope you like my friend, though,” Jongdae hummed, pulling his knees to his chest and winding his arms around them. “I really love Channie.”

               “He sounds cute,” Kris nodded and stood. “I’m sure I’ll like him fine. Plus, it’s a good thing for you to have another friend like you anyways.”

               Jongdae raised an eyebrow, “why?”

               “So you can get your energy out with someone who isn’t me,” Kris said, patting him on the head.

               “You love playing,” Jongdae giggled, trailing after the older into the kitchen. He pulled himself up onto a barstool and watched Kris wander around and find ramen to make. “Don’t even lie – you thought Pokemon Go was the coolest thing _ever_ last year.”

               “I mean yeah,” Kris huffed, “it was cool.”

               “You like playing games with me,” Jongdae grinned.

               “You just have way too much energy,” Kris sighed and started the water boiler.

               “You’re just old,” Jongdae giggled.

               Kris reached over the counter and smacked him on the head, “Don’t call me old.”

               “But you are~” Jongdae cooed, jumping off his seat and dancing away before the older could smack him again.

               “Don’t be a brat,” Kris growled, grabbing him easily around the waist and hauling him into the air, making him squeal. He smacked him hard a couple times on the ass before releasing him to hide behind the counter again.

               “You always seem to have enough energy for _that_ sort of playing,” Jongdae laughed loudly.

               “Go be annoying somewhere else,” Kris shooed him off.

 

               Saturday couldn’t come soon enough. Jongdae was too exhausted from studying for his upcoming exam to go to school Friday so didn’t even see Chanyeol beforehand. Jongdae made sure to wear his favorite outfit – jean shorts with a black button down that his Daddy had gotten him that was just flowy enough to be considered casual – and bugged his daddy all day about when they were leaving.

               “Kyungsoo said two o’clock,” Kris groaned for the hundredth time that day. Jongdae was climbing over him, whining loudly in his ear about when they were going to leave before plopping down dramatically in his lap.

               “I want to go _now_ ~” he cried, throwing his hands up in defeat.

               “You better not act like this when we do go,” Kris said, flicking him on the forehead. “I don’t want you embarrassing me.”

               “Me?” Jongdae gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “I would never!” Kris rolled his eyes at Jongdae’s hysterical giggling. Jongdae pressed his face hard into his daddy’s stomach and the taller reached out to run his long fingers through his dirty blonde locks.

               “You need a new dye job,” Kris hummed, “and a haircut.” Jongdae bit the skin of his daddy’s stomach between his teeth, getting a glare in return. “I said don’t be bad.”

               “You said don’t be bad in front of Kyungsoo,” Jongdae corrected.

               “I’m too lenient with you,” Kris sighed, resting his head back on the couch.

               “It’s cause you love me,” Jongdae cooed, sitting up and pulling himself closer to his daddy to nuzzle into his neck. “You love to spoil me.”

               “True,” Kris hummed, letting his hands rest on Jongdae’s slim hips where they looked huge in comparison. He ran them up and under the loose black fabric of his shirt. Jongdae bit his lip as he saw the glint in his daddy’s eye just before he ran his thumbs over his nipples, making Jongdae shiver. “Did you even put in the new rings I got you? That you _begged_ for?”

               “Yes!” Jongdae said immediately, defensive, as he lifted up his shirt. “I could only do one though – it’s too hard,” he pouted as his daddy inspected the ring with the sapphire bead hanging from one of his nipples. The other still had the barbell it was originally pierced with through it. “Can you help me?” He stuck his bottom lip out even more and looked up at the taller with the eyes he knew he loved – they had gotten Jongdae a lot of things he wanted.

               “Fine,” Kris sighed. “Go get the other one – I can’t have you walking around with nonmatching nipple piercings.” Jongdae laughed loudly before racing off to his room and skipping back with the little box that announced some fancy, expensive jewelry store his daddy had taken him to the week before. He handed it over before taking his place straddling his daddy’s thick thighs again.

               “It feels funny,” Jongdae announced immediately when Kris reached over to grab the little barbell. He winced slightly as he felt it twist and come out. “I don’t like it,” he decided simply as his daddy made sure to put the piercing carefully to the side.

               “Well, you’re the one that wanted to get your nipples pierced,” Kris hummed simply, taking the new ring and sliding it into the hole. He tugged on it slightly once it was set, making Jongdae flush and hiss at him.

               “Daddy~ don’t,” he whined.

               “Why? Does that make Baby get turned on?” he laughed, tugging on it again. Jongdae wacked his hand away before letting his shirt drop.

               “We have to leave soon,” Jongdae pouted, crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

               “True,” Kris hummed, patting him roughly on the ass. “Which means you should go grab your bag so we can go.” Jongdae perked up at that and was soon on his feet. His daddy led him to the car with his backpack that he had made sure to put his very favorite rilakkuma in to show Chanyeol and they were soon taking off.

               “Wait,” Jongdae said suddenly after they were already halfway there, getting an annoyed look from his daddy. “Why’d we take the fancy car?” he whined, leaning across the middle and gripping his daddy’s arm. “Are you trying to show off?”

               “Maybe a little,” Kris hummed with a smirk.

               “Channie’s daddy isn’t going to care,” Jongdae sighed. “He’s apparently just some computer guy at a law firm.”

               “Ah, so I already have him beat jobs wise,” Kris laughed.

               “It’s not a competition!” Jongdae whined. His daddy, while stoic and stern and overall very chill, was also the biggest show off _ever_. Jongdae, being an overly touchy person in general, even thought it was a bit much with how much his daddy liked to parade him around the city with a hand possessively on his ass or hip, and how he liked to make sure everyone knew the kind of money he had. Jongdae only got embarrassed when people recognized Kris from the magazine covers he had been on, or the advertisements he was in – or even the extremely small part in that one movie – but his daddy absolutely loved the attention. “Isn’t my attention enough?” Jongdae asked the question he always did when he was annoyed with his daddy.

               “Of course, Baby,” Kris hummed, moving his hand to slide over Jongdae’s inner thigh.

               Jongdae rolled his eyes and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. His daddy was surely going to be disappointed since Chanyeol didn’t seem to have recognized him from the photos he’d shown him.

               The little townhouse they finally pulled up to on the edge of the city – much farther from campus than Jongdae and his daddy lived – was really adorable. Jongdae ‘awe’d at the plants decorating the balcony and the front door, and how well kept the place seemed to be. His daddy didn’t make any comment as he walked him up to the door and knocked. Jongdae smiled to himself when he heard shuffling behind the door and a faint ‘Chanyeol!’ called before the sounds behind the door quieted and soft footsteps got closer to them. Jongdae tugged the sleeves of his shirt down over his hands. He couldn’t help feeling slightly shy around new people, and tucked himself behind his tall daddy just as a very short man appeared in the doorway. Jongdae blinked at the man he was eye level with before noticing Chanyeol appearing behind him with a grin from ear to ear.

               “Hello,” Kris greeted with one of his slightly-scary smiles that he definitely thought were friendly but made babies cry. Jongdae glanced up at him and noticed he was looking at Chanyeol and tugged on his shirt, nodding at the shorter man when he caught his eye.

               “The tall one is Chanyeol, Daddy,” Jongdae whispered to him.

               “I’m Kyungsoo,” the short one said.

               “I’m Chan!” Chanyeol said excitedly from behind him, his fluffy pink hair bouncing from him shifting from foot to foot.

              “Oh,” Kris looked horribly confused but looked down at Kyungsoo and put out a hand to shake. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kris.”

               Off to an awkward start.

               Jongdae was glad for Chanyeol who suddenly pushed past his own daddy to tug Jongdae into a hug that picked him up off his feet. Jongdae laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to hug him back. “I’m so excited you’re here!” Chanyeol cheered, setting the smaller down on his feet and looking up at Kris who had a few inches even on him. “I’m so excited to meet Jongdae’s daddy too!” He said, thrusting out his hand to shake Kris’ quickly.

               “Why don’t you come on in?” Kyungsoo said, voice tight, as he stepped back into the house and opened the door widely for them to all pile into. Jongdae kicked off his shoes onto the mat a second before he was being dragged into the house and up the flight of stairs.

               “This is our living room,” Chanyeol said, waving a hand at the spacious and extremely clean area filled with very modern looking furniture and a big TV that was playing cartoons. “And over here is the kitchen!” Chanyeol said, dragging him by his wrist over to the other section of the space. “And then the bedrooms are upstairs, come on!” Jongdae grinned as he raced the other up the steps and into a room that was just so incredibly _Chanyeol_.

               “Wow,” Jongdae mumbled, staring at the pinks and soft lavender shades decorating the walls, and stared at the massive collection of stuffies on his bed. “Are all those yours?” He asked, pointing at them. Chanyeol just nodded with a grin.

               “I told you I have a lot,” He laughed and went over to pick up a used looking Rilakkuma. “This one is my favorite though,” he said, hugging it to his chest as he sat down. That reminded Jongdae of the backpack he was sporting and quickly pulled it off.

               “I brought my favorite too!” He squealed, pulling out the bear to show to his friend. Chanyeol stood up immediately and offered his own in trade. Jongdae handed his over and took the one Chanyeol handed to him.

               “He’s so cute,” Chanyeol breathed, staring at the bear. “I don’t have the sailor one!”

               “Daddy bought me it for our six month,” Jongdae giggled, sitting down with his legs crossed on the bed. “I only have one other that’s a cat – which Daddy got me for our one year. I guess it’s a bit of a tradition,” Jongdae grinned.

               “Your daddy is so tall,” Chanyeol stage whispered, cupping a hand over his mouth which made Jongdae laugh. “He’s a little scary.”

               “Nah, that’s just his face,” Jongdae smiled. “He’s actually the biggest nerd ever.”

               Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, “I have a hard time believing that.”

               “No seriously!” Jongdae said quickly. “I swear, he likes buying me cute things cause he thinks they’re cute too – and he’s got such a fancy car but blasts kpop in it all the time. I bet he knows all of Twice’s dances even better than me.”

               “No way,” Chanyeol gaped at him.

               “Way,” they both laughed at Jongdae’s reply.

               “Are you two in here?” his daddy’s voice came, slightly muffled from the closed door.

               “Yeah, in here, Daddy!” Jongdae called, hopping to his feet and opened the door that Kris had to duck through slightly. He glanced around, obviously baffled.

               “Holy shit, Dae, Channie has more stuffies than you do!” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

               “Chanyeol is a little obsessed,” Kyungsoo said. Jongdae looked over at the smaller man who had a fond look on his face.

               “No I’m not,” Chanyeol whined and handed Jongdae back his bear.

               Kyungsoo just waved off his whining. “Now do you two want to just play here? Cause it’s a nice day out so Kris and I were thinking we could go to the park.” Jongdae perked up at that, looking over at his daddy who nodded in agreement.

               “Yes!” Jongdae said, clapping his hands. “Do we have a soccer ball? Or a Frisbee?”

               “I think I have them in the trunk, Dae,” his daddy hummed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and ruffling up his hair.

               “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” Jongdae cried, marching back out the way he had come.

 

               Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked pretty uncomfortable in such a fancy sports car and the shorter man did not look very happy about the top being down and his hair flying everywhere. Chanyeol was sitting perfectly straight and keeping his hands in his lap as he stared around. “Daddy is kind of obnoxious and likes to show off,” Jongdae called back to Chanyeol.

               “I do not,” Kris said simply, squeezing Jongdae’s knee roughly. “This was the car that was out today.”

               “What did you say you did, again?” Kyungsoo asked over the noise of the wind. Jongdae was positive the smaller had never asked the question in the first place by the small smirk on his daddy’s lip. He pinched his arm slightly.

               “Eh, just some modeling,” Kris shrugged.

               “ _Modeling_?” Chanyeol gasped, suddenly craning around to try to look at the taller man.

               “And a few commercials and stuff,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

               “Daddy is a no one, don’t worry about it,” Jongdae said, waving a hand as if brushing off the topic.

               “Wah~ Dae, your daddy is so cool!” Chanyeol said, still staring at him in awe.

               “No, he’s just an old man,” Jongdae muttered, sticking out his tongue when Kris pinched the inside of his thigh in retaliation.

               The park was packed when they got there, which made Jongdae scowl as he tried to scope out a good area to play Frisbee or kick the ball around, but he couldn’t have expected much less on a Saturday afternoon. There were children running around everywhere, teenagers trying to look cool as they walked around the park scoffing at younger kids, and parents lounging on benches vaguely looking in their kid’s direction.

               Rather than waiting for his daddy to help him out of the car (or even waiting for his daddy to turn off the ignition), Jongdae hoisted himself over the door and opened Chanyeol’s door for him, ignoring the “Jongdae what the fuck did I tell you about doing that? You’re gonna scuff up the car!” his daddy shouted at him. Jongdae grinned at Chanyeol as he delicately unfolded himself and stepped out of the fancy sports car. “Ready to play soccer?” Chanyeol grinned back but look to the park with a sad frown.

               “There’s so many people though,” Chanyeol bit his lip.

               “That’s okay! We’ll find a spot and people usually clear out a little bit anyway cause they’re scared they’re gonna get hit,” Jongdae snickered and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, dragging him to the less occupied area. He heard his daddy grumbling behind him to Kyungsoo as he skipped over to a vaguely open area to play in.

               “Here,” Kris handed him the soccer ball and glanced around, shielding his eyes from the sun. “There’s still a bunch of people so you’re gonna need to be careful.”

               “Don’t worry, Daddy,” Jongdae stuck his tongue out, grabbing the ball and dancing away. “I’m always careful!” He glanced over at Chanyeol who was glancing around the park warily. “Come’un, Chanyeol, there’s space over here to play pass.” Jongdae waved the taller over to the most spacious area and set the ball on the ground. Jongdae passed it between his own feet a few times until Chanyeol was looking at him before kicking it to the other. Chanyeol apparently had never played soccer before because the ball sailed straight past him and Jongdae laughed loudly as his friend raced after the ball, jostling it uncoordinatedly between his feet.

               “Have you never played pass?” Jongdae asked from behind his fist that was hiding his smile.

               “Not really,” Chanyeol muttered as he kicked the ball back that had Jongdae jumping to the side to stop it between his feet. “I guess I went more for basketball.”

               “Goddamnit, of course you did,” Jongdae rolled his eyes and grinned. “You tall people and your basketball.” He kicked the ball softer this time, and made sure it rolled to Chanyeol’s feet so the taller didn’t have to fall over himself to get it. “I played varsity soccer in high school,” Jongdae said proudly.

               “Wah~” Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief. “Why don’t you play at school now?”

               “I do,” Jongdae laughed. “I’m on the club team,” he hummed as he stopped the ball that had gotten some air with his chest before grounding it at his feet again.

               “Ah, and now who’s showing off, Baby?” Kris called to him from where he and Kyungsoo had taken shelter beneath the shade of a tree.

               “Not my fault I’m just great at everything,” Jongdae fired back, kicking the ball over to Chanyeol again. “But if you guys don’t like soccer, we can play Frisbee instead.”

               “No, I’ll come help Chanyeol.” Jongdae was surprised when Kyungsoo walked over to their game, placing himself next to Chanyeol. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Kyungsoo seemed to be explaining something to Chanyeol who was nodding like an obedient puppy. “Pass here,” Kyungsoo said, pointing to himself. Jongdae shrugged and kicked the ball lightly to the shorter man, impressed when he stopped it easily and kicked it over to his left foot to kick it back. Jongdae was shocked at how hard the kick was and how solid his aim was – it went perfectly to Jongdae’s foot for him to stop it.

               “Wah~” He grinned at Kyungsoo. “Did someone else play soccer too?”

               Kyungsoo shrugged, “For a few years in high school, sure.”

               “We should play a full game,” Jongdae shouted as he kicked the ball harder right to Kyungsoo who stopped it easily again. “You two versus me and my Daddy.” People had cleared away in fear of the boys hitting their picnic baskets or annoying their day in the sun already, and there was just enough room to make a short field to play on.

               “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Chanyeol said, waving his hands. “I’ve never really played-”

               “Daddy sucks too,” Jongdae shrugged, ignoring Kris’ indignant ‘hey!’ from the sidelines. “So Kyungsoo Hyung and I would both have a clumsy tall person on our teams.” Kyungsoo laughed at him but nodded, patting Chanyeol’s side encouragingly and talking quietly enough that only the pink haired boy could hear him.

               Jongdae skipped over to Kris who was still sitting and scrolling through his phone. He grabbed his arm, “Come on, Daddy, we’re playing.”

               “I don’t want to, Dae,” Kris shrugged him off.

               “But Chanyeol’s daddy is playing – so I need you on my team!” Jongdae pouted.

               “We both know I won’t be any help,” Kris sighed.

               “Yeah but you can at least distract Chanyeol so Kyungsoo hyung and I can play!” Jongdae thrust out his lower lip further. “Pleeeaaase?”

               And so that was how Jongdae managed to get his little game of soccer going, placing random objects as goal posts and forcing his daddy to stand as the goalie/defenseman as he faced off against Kyungsoo. Chanyeol’s daddy was handsome – it was something Jongdae had noticed when the black haired man had first answered the door – and he was even more so with his hair shoved back from his face and his t-shirt sleeves rolled up into a tank top as he juggled a soccer ball back and forth on his knees. “Are we gonna play or are you just gonna entertain yourself?” Jongdae waved at him as he set himself at a vague mid-point line. Kyungsoo smiled at him and set it down between them.

               “How are we deciding who goes first?” Kyungsoo asked with that deep voice that nearly rivaled his own daddy’s.

               “Whoever gets it first,” Jongdae said simply, immediately jumping forward and sweeping the ball to the side out of Kyungsoo’s reach and running away with it. He heard Kyungsoo’s annoyed huff and giggled as he raced toward a confused looking Chanyeol.

               “Chanyeol, try to stop me!” Jongdae laughed as he came right up to the giant who stood stone still. Chanyeol seemed to unfreeze at his call and stepped forward, sticking out his leg to try to get the ball away from Jongdae who twisted to the side and danced away with the ball still by his feet.

               “You’re a little cheater,” Kyungsoo said as he raced over to Jongdae, easily shoving him to the side with his shoulder and struggling against him for the ball.

               “You pushed me!” Jongdae gasped, twisting away with his back to the shorter and the ball still trapped at his own feet.

               “That’s how you play soccer,” Kyungsoo grunted. “I thought you were on varsity.”

               “I was,” Jongdae said, twisting away again and looking to see his daddy inching up toward them. He kicked the ball to him and it went sailing perfect to his feet. As soon as he knew the ball was safe Jongdae hopped away from Kyungsoo and raced over to the other side of their makeshift field, waving a hand to signal Kris to kick him the ball again. Of course, being his daddy, his kick was way too high up and didn’t go anywhere near him, so Jongdae had to race the other direction to head the ball between the goal posts of Chanyeol’s shoe and Kyungsoo’s backpack. “Goal!” Jongdae screeched, throwing up his hands and turning to his daddy who was clapping. “That was such a good kick, Daddy!” Jongdae yelled, figuring he could compliment his daddy even if the kick was suckish – they still got the point.

               “Pfft, maybe I am good at this game,” Kris sniffed, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder.

               “Nope, never mind, you’re still lame,” Jongdae laughed as he skipped over and patted Kris’ chest in encouragement.

               They played until Chanyeol’s pink locks were sticking to his forehead and Kyungsoo’s face was flushed red from the heat. Kris had at some point taken off his shirt and decided to sunbathe on the field rather than help Jongdae out, but Jongdae was yelling at them that he still wanted to play as they waved him off. “Come on! We’re tied right now!” He whined, stomping his foot.

               “You win,” Kyungsoo breathed, lifting the bottom of his shirt to mop at his forehead. “I’m beat.”

               “Me too, Dae,” Kris huffed, sitting up.

               “Old men,” Jongdae said, pointing at them. “Our daddies are old men, Chanyeol,” he said, looking to his tall friend who looked like he was going to pass out.

               “I’ll be an old man with them,” He breathed as he trailed after Kyungsoo to get a water bottle.

               “Put your shirt on,” Jongdae said, whacking Kris as he walked over to him, “you’re so weird.”

               “Nah, you should just take yours off,” Kris grinned back as he stood. “Then it won’t be as weird – shirts versus skins.”

               “You’re a perv,” Jongdae stuck his tongue out.

               “Don’t tell me you don’t want Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to comment on your little piercings,” Kris said, reaching forward to pinch at Jongdae’s nipples. He covered his chest quickly and jumped out of range. He glared at his daddy and marched over to where he had stored their waters. He looked over to Kris and held out the pink reusable bottle Jongdae had bought him on vacation, but Kris was still where he was before, tilting his face toward the sun. “Daddy!” Jongdae yelled, shaking the water bottle at him. “Come get a drink!” Kris rolled his eyes but jogged over anyways.

               “Don’t you think you shouldn’t be so loud, Jongdae?” Chanyeol whispered from where Jongdae had sat down next to him. The blonde glanced over at him in confusion as he sucked down half of the water he had brought. He breathed deeply after his throat felt moist once again.

               “What do you mean? I’m always loud,” Jongdae laughed, brushing his sweaty bangs off his face, knowing they stuck up every which way but not caring.

               “I mean calling Kris hyung… ‘daddy’,” Chanyeol whispered, glancing over at their daddies who were chatting easily and grabbing their bags where Jongdae knew they put extra waters and snacks.

               “Why wouldn’t I?” Jongdae blinked at him in confusion.

               “B-because… because people are around?” Chanyeol said slowly, his voice rising at the end as though he were questioning himself too. “I… I’ve always just called my daddy Kyungsoo hyung in public…”

               “Oh,” Jongdae shrugged, taking another gulp of water. “I don’t care what people think – who cares? I’ll never see them again. So what if they know my boyfriend is my daddy?”

               “Well, a lot of people think it’s weird…” Chanyeol trailed off.

               “I don’t care what strangers think,” Jongdae scrunched up his nose. “So I’ll call my daddy what I want to call him,” he hmphed. He glanced over at Chanyeol who was looking down at his hands that were twisting together nervously. Jongdae had already learned this little tick of Chanyeol that he did whenever he was thinking very hard about something and trying to come to a decision.

              “Eat.” Jongdae glanced up at his daddy that was patting the top of his head with a granola bar. He grabbed it and immediately ripped it open. “I don’t need you fainting on me again,” Kris grumbled as he sat cross legged next to Jongdae.

               “You’ve fainted?” Chanyeol gasped, looking at Jongdae who groaned and glared at his daddy who just shrugged.

               “I get light headed if I don’t eat sometimes,” Jongdae explained. “It’s nothing big.”

               “Uh huh, that’s why there’s a big fancy doctor word for it – cause its ‘nothing big’,” Kris said, pinching Jongdae’s leg.

               “It’s not!” Jongdae argued. “You just baby me too much about it.”

               “That’s my job,” Kris laughed, wrapping his arm around Jongdae’s waist and kissing him on the side of his head.

               “My daddy does that to me too,” Chanyeol waved a hand at Jongdae. “The doctor’s said I can eat milk and stuff and just take a pill but Daddy said ‘absolutely not’ to everything!”

               “Because I don’t want you feeling sick,” Kyungsoo hummed simply.

               “See?” Kris said pointedly, looking at Jongdae. “We just worry about you guys.”

               “I’m a big boy,” Jongdae stuck his tongue out at his daddy.

               “Sure you are,” Kris rolled his eyes.

               “Come on, Chanyeol,” Jongdae popped up this feet once he finished his snack and put his hand out to help his friend up. “Do you want to play with the Frisbee?” Chanyeol perked up at that and nodded, following him back out to their little field to continue playing.

               “So you’re Kris Wu, right?”

               Kris glanced over at Kyungsoo who had inched closer to him. The short man was staring out at Jongdae and Chanyeol who were trying to figure out how far away from each other they should be. “Yeah,” Kris nodded but furrowed his brow in confusion.  

               Kyungsoo held up his phone in explanation, “I googled you when you said you were a model.”

               “Oh,” Kris sniffed, sitting up a little straighter.

               “That’s cool,” Kyungsoo hummed, smiling small when Chanyeol had to go running when Jongdae threw the Frisbee way too hard. “It must be fun having a job like that – means you can spoil Jongdae a lot more.”

               Kris laughed, “I think I woulda spoiled him even if I didn’t have money.” Kris frowned when Jongdae threw the Frisbee and made Chanyeol go racing away again. “Dae! Throw it softer!” Jongdae pouted at him from the field and crossed his arms. “He’s a brat,” Kris sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Chanyeol seems like a good guy.”

               “Yeah he is,” Kyungsoo nodded. “And trust me, Jongdae is cute compared to my friend’s babies – those two are brats.”

               “You know others like us too?” Kris blinked at him in awe.

               Kyungsoo nodded, “My best friend from university has two babies – it was kind of a weird when we both found out about the other, but now it’s cool since Chanyeol made some more friends like him.” Kyungsoo sighed. “He’s always been really sensitive, ever since I met him, and he just isn’t nearly as close to people his own age at school since he feels like he can’t be himself.”

               “Yeah, Dae was saying the same thing,” Kris hummed. “He likes school, but he was fucking e _cstatic_ when he came home talking all about Chanyeol. I never saw him so excited before – and he’s excited like, 24/7.” Kyungsoo chuckled at that and relaxed back on his palms to be able to stretch out his legs. “How’d you and Chanyeol meet?” Kris asked, just to keep the air from getting awkward between them – it was cool that their babies were friends from school, but Kris had only spoken to Kyungsoo over text message to set up this little playdate, he hoped they could also become close for Chanyeol and Jongdae.

               “He was in high school, and I was in college,” Kyungsoo tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “He was just as tall and gangly and awkward but he had for some reason come to my campus for some party or another with his friends who abandoned him the second they got drunk. Chanyeol doesn’t do well intoxicated, and he seemed honestly pretty terrified when I found him even from just a couple drinks. I was only there cause I was picking up my friend – but I saw this boy all curled in on himself against the wall and I guess I couldn’t just _leave him there_. So I offered him a ride home and found out he was a fucking high schooler,” Kyungsoo laughed. “But he really was adorable, and so horribly polite – he begged me for my number so he could tell me thank you once he was sober, which really made no sense, but I gave it to him anyways and he texted me the next day saying he wanted to get me a coffee for my trouble. I asked him later if he had meant to ask me on a date and he was baffled – he apparently had really just wanted to say thank you, but here we are, six years later.”

               “That’s really damn cute,” Kris ran a hand over his face, “shit, why do you have to go and have a story like that?”

               Kyungsoo laughed loudly and Kris was a little surprised at how cute the other guy got when his lips turned into a heart – he had seemed pretty macho since they had met hours earlier, but now he looked kinda squishy. “Why? How’d you and Dae meet?”

               “I almost hit him with my car,” Kris grumbled.

               “Dude, what?” Kyungsoo turned to him, his mouth hanging open.

               “Yup,” Kris sighed. “I almost ran him and his friend over cause I was trying to get to a meeting and was speeding. I slammed on my breaks and everything and he only fell over cause he got a shock – not cause I hit him – but we met by screaming at each other. He was all like ‘watch where you’re going, old man’ and I of course yell back at him to not jump out in the middle of a busy road. He threatened to sue me cause ‘my dad is a cop ya know!’” Kris raised his voice into a scarily accurate imitation of Jongdae that had Kyungsoo laughing again. “And I told him to go fuck himself and he demanded I give him my information so he could report me or some shit – the little fucker didn’t mean it at all and just wanted my number. He’s so manipulative,” Kris sighed and smiled slightly at Kyungsoo continuing to laugh at his story.

               “I don’t know,” Kyungsoo breathed, holding his chest from laughing so hard. “That’s kinda way better than a cute story.”

               “I guess,” Kris grinned. “We’ve been together a year now – but we’d been friends for a few years before that, and I always want to say we’ve really been together two but Dae insists on keeping it to the day I asked to make it official,” Kris hummed. “Apparently me taking him as my date to premiers and conferences didn’t count as the real thing.”

               “Who would have guessed you’d be dating the boy you nearly hit with a car,” Kyungsoo hummed. “Aren’t you quite a bit older than Dae?”

               “Yeah,” Kris grumbled, “Seven years.”

               “Wow,” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. “Why were you friends with a kid seven years younger than you for so long without dating?”

               “He wouldn’t leave me alone,” Kris chuckled. “Jongdae is like a leech – the second he gets attached to you he’ll never let go. Trust me, you and Chanyeol are both already sucked into his little web – especially since you play soccer. He always gets so mad that I don’t know how to play.”

               “I don’t mind playing with him,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Like I said, he’s a lot cuter and more fun than my friend and his babies – and he’s not tall, thank god,” Kyungsoo groaned. “Sehun and Jongin are so tall and it pisses me off.”

               “Napoleon complex?” Kris suggested.

               Kyungsoo sent him a look that had Kris putting up his hands in surrender. “Junmyeon – my uni friend – is taller than me, so are his babies, and so is my Baby, it sucks,” he grumbled, picking at the grass by his palms. “I don’t like being short.”

               “I thought you were Chanyeol at first,” Kris said sheepishly.

               “I notice,” Kyungsoo sniffed.

               “Hey – going against the norms, that’s cool,” Kris said quickly. “Plus, how Chanyeol cuddles all over you and is like a big puppy – very cute. Even if he’s taller, you guys look good together.”

               “Yeah I mean-”

               “ _Daddy!_ ”

               Kris nearly jumped out of his skin at the shriek of terror and glanced over just in time for Jongdae to barrel over into his chest. He sat up quickly and tried to get a hand on Jongdae who was squirming around too much and his breathing too heavy. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, panicked. Jongdae was gripping his own arm tightly and burying his face in Kris’ neck; he could already feel the tears staining his shirt. Kris looked up at Chanyeol in bewilderment as the tall boy came racing over.

               “There was a bee flying around and when he saw it he freaked out,” Chanyeol said, panting.

               Kris relaxed immediately, sighing and wrapping his arms around Jongdae who was trembling. “Baby,” He cooed, rubbing Jongdae’s back to try to calm him down. “Did it sting you?” Jongdae shook his head hard. “Did you just get scared?” Jongdae nodded. Kris glanced up at Kyungsoo who was looking shocked and torn between racing to his own Baby and asking Kris what was happening. “Dae is allergic to bees,” Kris hummed in explanation, laying his cheek against the blonde boy’s hair. “But, Dae, I’ve told you, they need to sting you for you to get sick – not just land on you.”

               “But it’s still scary!” Jongdae wailed, clutching harder to his arm where he must have spotted the bee.

               “Yes, and I have your Epipen in the car if you got stung,” Kris sighed. “But you didn’t – so you’re okay.” Jongdae sniffled but pulled his face away from Kris’ chest and looked up at him with puffy eyes. “You know I wouldn’t let you get hurt, right?” Jongdae nodded slowly as Kris cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “You gave Chanyeol and Kyungsoo quite a scare, Baby, you shouldn’t freak out like this or people are going to think something is seriously wrong.” Jongdae looked over at the other couple sheepishly before bowing his head.

               “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice cracking slightly from his tears.

               “That’s okay,” Chanyeol said, sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder. “It must be scary if you’re allergic to them.”

               “His allergy is really bad?” Kyungsoo questioned, looking to Kris who nodded.

               “Yeah,” Kris mumbled. “I’ve had to bring him to the hospital before.”

               “Twice,” Jongdae pouted.

               “Twice,” Kris nodded.

               “That’s so scary,” Chanyeol gasped, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “Hospitals are so scary,” He said simply.

               “Dae wants to work in a hospital,” Kris said, knowing bringing the conversation to something else would make his Baby not so scared. He was right, since he felt Jongdae perk up slightly and nod at Chanyeol’s stunned expression.

               “I’m in Nutrition Sciences,” Jongdae said proudly, turning in his Daddy’s lap to be able to face Chanyeol better. “I want to be a Dietitian.”

               “I don’t even know what that is,” Chanyeol said, slightly excited. “What would you do?”

               “I’d help people with their diets,” Jongdae grinned. “I really want to work in the ER like all the ladies who are there when I’ve had to go – they all are so nice all the time.” Kris just smiled and petted over Jongdae’s blonde hair as the boys began excitedly chattering to each other as though nothing had happened. They seemed content to stay there, rather than trying to play out in the sun again, and Kris noticed the sun was slowly edging toward the trees as they spoke. He glanced at his watch and noticed they’d been at the park for several hours, and it was creeping toward dinner time.

              “Are you hungry?” Kris asked, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s waist to pat at his stomach. His baby turned to him and nodded. “Do you want to say goodbye to Chanyeol now, then?” Jongdae looked pained as he looked back at his friend and stood up to be engulfed in a hug by the taller. Kris laughed at them slightly, “Boys, you’re in school together – and we don’t even live that far apart, we can all have a playdate again soon.”

               “But this has been so fun,” Jongdae said, his voice muffled from where he was snuggling against Chanyeol. “I don’t want it to end!”

               “Me neither,” Chanyeol cried, tightening his grip. “Can they sleepover, Daddy?” He asked, looking to Kyungsoo who was standing up.

               “Maybe next time, Channie,” Kyungsoo hummed, “we don’t have anything set up for them to sleep on.” Chanyeol pouted but eventually pried himself away from Jongdae. The blonde pouted at Kris as he waved him over.

               “It was so nice meeting you two,” Kris smiled at them.

               “It was very nice meeting you, too,” Kyungsoo agreed. “We’ll keep in touch and plan another day out.”

               “Sounds like a plan,” Kris nodded.

               Once they had dropped off the other couple, and Jongdae had given Chanyeol another tight hug, they were speeding off toward their home. “Did you like Chanyeol and Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked, bouncing in his seat.

               “Of course I did,” Kris smiled. “Chanyeol was adorable.”

               “He is, isn’t he?” Jongdae giggled. “He’s so tall and handsome – I was a little scared of him when I first met him. But now I know he’s just the cutest and so soft and squishy.”

               “And Kyungsoo was very nice too,” Kris hummed. “He’s totally in love with Chanyeol too.”

               “I know,” Jongdae cooed, grinning at his daddy. “It’s so adorable seeing them together – especially when Kyungsoo thought no one was looking at him. Wah~ his eyes get so big and sparkly when he looks at Chanyeol,” Jongdae sighed happily, smiling to himself. He glanced over at Kris, “Do you look at me like that?”

               “How would I know?” Kris rolled his eyes. “I can’t see myself.”

               “I’ll have to ask Chanyeol,” Jongdae hummed.

               “Are you asking me if I’m just as whipped for you as Kyungsoo is for Chanyeol?”

               “Maybe~”

               “Then I’d say even more so,” Kris laughed, reaching over to squeeze Jongdae’s knee. “Kyungsoo at least is stern with Chanyeol; I let you get away with way too much.” Jongdae just smiled evilly before letting the car fall into a comfortable silence as he looked out the window.

               “I hope you were telling the truth that we’ll see them again soon,” Jongdae said once they were parked and he was getting out of the car.

               “Why would I lie?” Kris shrugged.

               “I know you wouldn’t,” Jongdae said, linking his arm with his daddy’s as they walked into their building. “I just had a lot of fun today.”

               “I know,” Kris smiled. “It’s good you have a new friend who you can play with – it’s different from your other friends.”

               Jongdae nodded, “I can be myself in front of Chanyeol.”

               “Kyungsoo was telling me he has another friend like us,” Kris hummed as he punched in the code for the elevator to take them to their floor. “And his friend apparently has _two_ babies.”

               “Oh yeah, Sehunnie and Nini, right?” Jongdae asked, looking up at him.

               “If that’s the same as Sehun and Jongin, then yeah,” Kris nodded. “So maybe all four of you can play together one day.”

               “That would be… a little scary,” Jongdae admitted. “But, if we all got along, it could be fun!”

               “Kyungsoo said Jongin and Sehun are even more of brats than you,” Kris snickered.

               “I’m not a brat!” Jongdae gasped indignantly.

               “Yes you are,” Kris leaned down, pecking the smaller on his forehead, “But you’re my brat.”

               “Speaking of which,” Jongdae hummed as they stepped out of the elevator into their living room. He pulled away from Kris slightly, smirking at him with a glint in his eye as he trotted over to the couch. “Daddy didn’t even ask to see what I was wearing today.”

               “I helped you pick out your outfit,” Kris mumbled, following after the smaller who was still standing. Jongdae pushed him slightly when he had made his way over until he was sat on the couch with Jongdae in front of him with a pout on his lips. “Why? Did you do something special?” Kris asked with a raised eyebrow. He raised his hands to Jongdae’s hips, tugging slightly at his jeans before the smaller pulled back.

               “Don’t take away the fun,” Jongdae said.

               “Did you wear some of your special underwear?” Kris said, leaning back against the cushions. “That was very naughty of you if you did – we were out with friends.”

               “I know,” Jongdae said, biting his lip and turning coy and innocent within moments in front of Kris. He tugged slightly at the hem of his shirt and scuffed his shoe against the floor. Kris wanted to pinch him he looked so adorable. “Don’t look,” Jongdae mumbled, waving a hand at Kris.

               “But I want to,” Kris said simply.

               Jongdae pouted, instead turning himself away from the elder, and teasingly pulled the hem of his top up to show a sliver of skin. The blonde glanced over his shoulder warily and bit his lip when Kris raised an eyebrow at him. Slowly the black, oversized top came off over his head and Kris couldn’t help reaching forward to try to grab him around his slim waist. Jongdae whined as he shoved his daddy’s hands off him and stepped away from him again with a pout. “Don’t be mean.”

               “You’re being mean by being a tease,” Kris shot back. He could tell Jongdae was trying to hold in a face-splitting grin, and turned away from him again and he began undoing his jean shorts. He shucked off his shoes as he unbuttoned and unbearably slowly slid down his zipper. “I’m not gonna let you finish if you’re going to be like this.”

               Jongdae looked over at him with an innocent smile, “is Daddy getting flustered?”

               “No, annoyed.”

               Jongdae giggled as he finally shoved his shorts to the ground, bending over with them as he did to give Kris an eyeful of his ass that was sticking out of a pair of black, lace crotchless panties. “Can you even call those underwear?” Kris mumbled, sitting on his hands so he wouldn’t get scolded for trying to touch his Baby before he was done with his strip tease. Jongdae wriggled his butt a bit before straightening up and stepping out of his discarded garments.

               “Do you like them?” He asked, turning around and biting his lip.

               “I don’t remember buying you them,” Kris hummed, avoiding the question.

               “It’s on your credit card statement for this month,” Jongdae giggled.

               “Oh no, how many of these did you buy?” Kris laughed.

               “Only a few~” Jongdae grinned, stepping forward to wedge himself between Kris’ thighs where he stood. He ran a finger down his daddy’s broad chest, not looking him in the eye. “I might have just thrown them in the basket when I was buying some other things~”

               “Oh? Like what?”

               “You’ll have to wait for your birthday,” Jongdae grinned, “when you’ll be an even older old man.”

               “It’s not much of a birthday present if I paid for them,” Kris pointed out.

               “I never said the things I bought were your gift,” Jongdae shrugged.

               “Fuck,” Kris groaned, leaning his head back on the cushion as Jongdae giggled hysterically. “Turn around again,” he demanded, making a spinning motion with his finger that had Jongdae twirling around in place, laughing like he was the funniest thing in the world. Kris grabbed his hips to stop him when he was facing the other way, and immediately palmed at the pale white globes of his ass.

               “Daddy~” Jongdae squirmed slightly but didn’t step away, simply watching him over his shoulder.

               “Your butt looks cute in these,” Kris commented, squeezing until Jongdae whined at him. “Can I fuck you while you’re still wearing them?”

               “I dunno~ can you?” Jongdae asked, a glint in his eye. “You are the boss, aren’t you?”

               “Of course.”

               “Sometimes I question it,” Jongdae hummed, whimpering when Kris squeezed again, harsher this time.

               “What do you mean by that?”

               “Sometimes I feel like I’m in charge,” Jongdae grinned.

               “That’s cause I let you get away with too much – spoiled brat,” Kris muttered, continuing to fondly at the squishy flesh in his palms. Jongdae turned and slid onto Kris’ lap all in one motion so his chest was pressed against his daddy’s. He was biting his lip and looking up at Kris through his long lashes that had interest stirring in his gut. He was always surprised by how turned on he got at Jongdae acting so cute and innocent more than he did at Jongdae literally wriggling his ass in his face.

               “Is Daddy mad I wore my new panties out with our friends?” Jongdae asked, twisting slightly back and forth in his seat on his daddy’s lap, bringing his hands up to worry his nail between his teeth.

               “No, of course not,” Kris mumbled, letting his hands slide down Jongdae’s hips. “Though, Daddy would have like it better if you had told him.”

               “But that would have ruined the surprised,” Jongdae said, pushing out his bottom lip.

               “What if Kyungsoo or Channie had noticed?”

               “But they didn’t,” Jongdae said, looking down.

               “Kyungsoo would have thought you were a bad boy,” Kris hummed, “and that I’m a bad daddy cause I let you get away with everything.”

               “It’s more fun that way though,” Jongdae said, a smile pulling at his mouth. Kris leaned forward, letting his mouth trail over those cute, upturned lips. Jongdae instantly melted against him, pressing forward to maintain contact for as long as possible. Kris pulled away after only a few moment – payback with his own type of teasing. “Can we go to the bedroom?”

               “Why? You don’t want to just fuck here?”

               “It’s always too messy on the couch,” Jongdae said, furrowing his brow.

               “It won’t be if I don’t like you come for being naughty.”

               “That’s mean,” Jongdae said, pointing a finger at him, “I’m gonna call the daddy police on you.”

               “Shut up,” Kris laughed, standing up suddenly and picking up his baby easily who cried out at suddenly being lifted. Kris chuckled to himself as Jongdae wound his arms and legs tightly around him, muttering about how ‘just cause I’m small doesn’t mean you can just fucking pick me up like this all the time’ and ‘I’m not your doll ya know, nor am I actually a puppy.’ Kris let him dropped onto his back as soon as he got to the mattress. Jongdae glared up at him indignantly. “What?”

               “Do not lift me,” Jongdae cried, throwing up his hands. “You know I hate being lifted!”

               “It’s not my fault you’re so puny – you’re the perfect size to be lifted,” Kris shrugged as he tugged off his own top and unfastened his belt to slide off his pants.

               “Mean,” Jongdae said, wagging a finger at him, “the daddy police are on their way.”

               “And all they would find is a brat who needs to watch his mouth,” Kris said pointedly as he kicked off his boxers. He slid onto the bed and tugged Jongdae under him, getting a disgruntled sound from the other. He leaned down and bracketed Jongdae with his forearms pressed to the mattress, smiling to himself as Jongdae instantly fell pliant beneath him. He knew how much Jongdae loved feeling small with him hovering over him and manhandling him whenever possible.

               He pressed his nose against Jongdae’s before capturing the other’s lips with his own in a kiss that immediately started off heated. Jongdae quickly opened his lips for his daddy who licked greedily into his mouth, pulling startled noises from the smaller. The blonde slid his hands up his daddy’s chest until they could wrap loosely around his neck. The smaller whined slightly when Kris bit his bottom lip and pulled away, trying to follow to keep the kiss going, but Kris was already working his way down his neck.

               “These do look very pretty,” Kris hummed against his skin as his mouth made its way down to the pierced nipples before him. He licked cautiously at them, making sure Jongdae didn’t startle with pain from them still being sore, but the younger only let out a surprised moan. When Kris glanced up with a raised eyebrow Jongdae’s face was pink. “Feel good?”

               “Y-yeah,” Jongdae said breathily, his breathing already uneven.

               Kris chuckled before laving over each of the nubs before moving on to bite a hickey into the soft skin of the smaller’s stomach. Jongdae whined and squirmed as he worked his teeth over the flesh, pulling back when he was proud of the purpling mark next to the other’s navel. He raised a hand to slide back and forth over the other’s hip, over the band of his panties. “Do you want them off or can we keep them on?” he questioned, looking to where Jongdae was already bulging against the black lace. Kris could see the other was beginning to leak with precum, staining the delicate fabric.

               “On,” Jongdae breathed.

               Kris just smirked and nosed at the growing tent in the panties that were straining already. He loved how his baby’s skin looked in the intricate lacework, and especially how the black just accented how milk white the rest of him was. He wanted to print the color permanently into his hips, so he gripped harder at where his hands were rested on Jongdae’s hip bones, getting a sharp gasp in return. Kris pulled away after some time, leaving his baby’s erection mostly untouched, and instead sat up to reach into their bedside table. “Want anything special today?”

               “No,” Jongdae groaned, arching his back slightly to press his growing need into Kris’ thigh. “I just want you in me.”

               “So impatient,” Kris tsked at him, but grabbed the ordinary bottle of lube as he wished.

               Jongdae groaned loudly as Kris sunk two fingers into him at once, arching his back and making short sounds of ‘ah-ah.’ “Wait a sec,” Jongdae gasped.

               “We fucked this morning, you’re still loose – it can’t possibly hurt,” Kris grumbled.

               “Your fingers are fucking massive – did you know this?” Jongdae snapped back. Kris waited though until Jongdae’s back fell against the mattress and he relaxed again. He quickly snapped his wrist forward, scissoring his fingers as he went.

               “You’re the one who was being impatient,” Kris pointed out at Jongdae’s glare. The blonde sighed before letting his head lay back as Kris continued stretching him. It wasn’t long before he had filled him with three and then finally four, basking in the already wrecked moans of the smaller. Kris pulled his hand away and manhandled Jongdae until he was on his stomach, pulling his hips up. “I really am a fan of these,” Kris cooed as he ran his hands over Jongdae’s ass again, he only got a slight wriggle of the other’s hips in response, making him laugh. After slicking himself up quickly he nudged at Jongdae’s opening, giving him a small warning of a squeeze to the hip before pushing in.

               Jongdae’s moan lasted as long as it took Kris to push in all the way to the hilt, and after that he just panted heavily into the sheets that his face were pressed to. “Fuck,” he mumbled after a few moments.

               “ _Language_ , Baby,” Kris scolded.

               “You try having something the size of an arm in your ass,” Jongdae snapped, wriggling slightly to get used to the feeling.

               “You’ve been having it in your ass for over a year – you should be used to this by now,” Kris hummed. Jongdae opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Kris pulled back and snapping forward into the tight heat. From there, Jongdae didn’t have very many coherent things that he could make his mouth actually say other than a low mantra of “daddy” and “please.”

               Kris pounded forward, gripping Jongdae’s hips to steady him, and could see the boy’s ass getting pink from his hipbones hitting against it on every thrust. He knew his baby never lasted very long, especially when he took him from behind, so he wasn’t surprised when he saw the smaller trying to reach for his weeping erection that was bouncing against his stomach. Deciding to be nice, Kris let him palm himself eagerly before wrapping his own, much larger hand around the smaller’s dick. He smiled as Jongdae absolutely _keened_ and fell pliant against the mattress once more as his daddy stroked him. Kris always liked Jongdae’s dick – it was small, just like he was, and he could engulf it in his hand easily and worked him to completion that much quicker. Jongdae shuddered as he spilled over his own stomach and Kris’ hand, inadvertently staining his panties even worse.

               Kris pulled his hand back to grip harder at Jongdae’s hips as he picked up his pace, chasing his own orgasm in his baby’s tight heat. Jongdae began whimpering at the oversensitivity just as he reached his climax, grinding all the way into his baby as he spilled inside of him. He sighed as he pulled out, trying to hold Jongdae’s hips up so the come didn’t stain their bedsheets, but the smaller whined as he tried to curl up in the sheets. “Stay,” Kris ordered, pointing at his hips. He hopped off the bed and returned as quickly as possible to his trembling baby to wipe him up. Jongdae flopped onto the mattress as soon as he was given the okay and pulled Kris down to him. Jongdae nuzzled against his neck and Kris could tell if the other actually was a cat, he would be purring. “Good?”

               “Good,” Jongdae nodded.

               “Worth prancing around all day in underwear that doesn’t cover your ass?”

               “Definitely,” Jongdae said, grinning cheekily at him.


End file.
